narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tao Shin
Tao Shin is the member of powerful Shin-Lin Clan of the eastern continent of Naruto World. She is part of the Shin-Lin siblings team and is fourth born after Lao Shin, Shao Lin and Nao Lin. Just like her siblings, she is the resident of Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure) located in Land of Dark Forests on the eastern continent. Tao belongs to Naruto Uzumaki's elder children's generation. She's of the same age as Gaara's sister, Temari, being only some months older than her. She appears in FanFiction book series Gaara's Romance written by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8. She is one of the main characters of the first volume of the series, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. While her elder sister, Lao Shin, is the inheritor and wielder of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, Tao is the vessel of its Green Spirit part, which Lao gave her in order to increase her energy stamina and help her stand back on her feet after the catastrophic assault and destruction of their village, the Hidden Fir (Mominokigakure). In Shin-Lin Siblings Team's sub-squads, Tao belongs to a three-man squad consisting of her and her two younger sisters - Gao Shin and Mao Shin. Their squad is called 'Three Shin Sisters'. Background Tao Shin was a very lovely child, who, unlike her elder brothers, Shao and Nao, preferred hanging out with her father, who, in her view, was the strongest and coolest among all shinobi known to the world. Her father, Ikari Lin, could easily notice Tao's affections towards the tales of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, which he wielded at that time. Though he had always thought to give this spirit in heritage to his eldest child, Lao, and so paid a lot more attention to her training, he was still eager to watch Tao hanging out in nature - mostly in fir forests - and working on her skills. 3 years old Tao could already manipulate with earth, raising tiny mud walls. She was passionate, competitive, impatient, fiery, and always strove to be the best. She often competed with her elder sister, Lao, to prove her worth to her father. However, Tao didn't succeed in this goal - when she was only 4, the Hidden Fir Village was attacked and destroyed by the leader of the Hei clan, Akuno, who killed both of her parents, burned the village and annihilated all its residents. In time of the attack Tao was badly injured, and got saved by her sister, Lao, who dispatched the Diyuma spirit parts in her siblings and helped them to stand back on their feet, giving them immense energy stamina. After that incident, the orphaned children fell into Lao's disposal, who herself was very small as well - only 7 years old. Lao raised and trained her younger siblings. Tao, being orphaned, became even stronger than before - she developed extremely fighting nature, always standing up for herself and her siblings. She had strong motherly character just like her elder sister, Lao, and because of this the two often had conflicts. Tao was younger than Lao, but she still considered herself no less, because she thought she was the only eldest sibling who could actually produce an heir and revive their clan - the goal which was given to them by their dying father. Ikari, when he gave Diyuma spirit to Lao, didn't believe she would ever acquire a partner, because the spirit's powers would be too vast for such a little child to control, and she would turn monstrous, consequently scaring all the boys. Shao Lin, inheriting the Black Spirit part, became fruitless, and Nao Lin was an eagle-headed monster whom the girls wouldn't wish to look at. Thus, Tao thought she was the only person remaining to actually get a partner. However, Lao strongly disagreed with this, being really angry, and in The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) she proved Tao how wrong she was - she acquired a partner before her younger sister. While competing with her sister in her childhood, when she was over 11 years old, Tao, in order to equalize her powers with Lao's somehow, developed another chakra nature - Water Release, and acquired Shin-Lin clan's ancient Kekkei Genkai - Wood Release, the combination of Earth and Water natures. Personality Tao always was a strong-natured kunoichi, always standing up for herself and her siblings. She cared for her siblings a lot, and often competed with her eldest sister, Lao, whom she considered her main rival. Tao had the best connection with her one year younger sister, Gao, and the two often went out together, having a lot of fun. They both were nearly of the same personality, but Tao still was the dominant type in the relationship, Gao being more reserved and calm. Tao is a restless, impatient, fiery girl, always up for fights, and she very often starts conflicts with people. She is very stubborn, and never listens to anyone's opinion when she believes her one is right. According to The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance), Tao loves responding to boys' flirting. She considers herself gorgeous and worthy of being the center of attention. Tao can also be sarcastic when it comes to competing with her rivals, e.g. Lao, her elder sister. Tao is the type of girl who thinks high of herself and therefore demands respect and admiration from others. She can easily burst into rage if something doesn't go as she wanted. However, if she sees her wrongness, she can also easily admit it, and apologize, being really sorry for her behaviour. This good trait of hers is valued by her siblings. She is also very caring and kind towards her siblings, always trying to help them in any way she can. Because of that the siblings treat her kindly as well. Tao's hobbies include walking in nature and cultivating trees. When the siblings, together with Naruto and his friends, defeat their enemy, Akuno Hei, in the west, they return back to the east and rebuild their village - the Hidden Fir (Mominokigakure). Tao becomes one of the Elders together with her siblings, and eventually acquires the post of the Head of the Mominoki Fir Forests Reserve Team, which she founds herself, in order to protect the fir-tree forests near their newly built village, and provide good conditions for animals, birds and plants living there, as well as for the spirits residing the forests. Appearance Tao is a beautiful middle-sized young woman with pitch black long hair tied in an upper ponytail, the hairstyle which her elder sister, Lao, wears. She also has two bangs dropping on both sides of her face, framing it. Tao possesses captivating light green eyes, and slim figure of a strong kunoichi. Her skin is pale, giving her a noble look. In FanFic book, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Tao wears a black ninja suit, black boots, and a light green cloak. She has her ninja tool bag hanged on her thigh, just like her other siblings. Abilities Tao has vast abilities and skills. As most of her clan members, she can use two chakra natures - Earth and Water ones. Out of these, she utilizes Earth singly more often. The combination of these natures allows her to use her Kekkei Genkai - Wood Release, which is extremely powerful in her hands. She often uses her wood style both in combat and in everyday needs - when the siblings defeated Akuno Hei, got back to the east and started rebuilding their village, it was mostly Tao who constructed the houses out of her wood. Chakra and Physical Prowess Tao, as the Shin clan member, has vast stamina for chakra, and, as a vessel of Diyuma's Green Spirit part, she possesses big soul energy reserves. She often uses Green Spirit Style moves whenever she drains her chakra and needs additional power core to continue fighting. Tao is very skilled at Taijutsu. Her body does not sustain damage easily - sometimes it doesn't even get hurt in any way, if the blow isn't too strong. If she gets wounded or hurt, her body quickly heals. It is mostly the ability of Green Spirit - it allows her to quickly recreate cells of her body, and gets her vitality back - the Green Spirit part of Diyuma is the spirit of life. However, despite Tao's healing ability, it doesn't allow her to send her healing chakra to others, as this technique belongs to Diyuma's Blue Spirit part, which is owned by Tao's youngest siblings - the twins - Chao Lin and Dao Shin. Thus, Tao can only heal her own self. Ninjutsu and Soul Energy Tao's main power is her Kekkei Genkai - the Wood Release. However, she can also merge her powers with her siblings - Nao Lin (Wind), Gao Shin (Fire), Chao Lin and Dao Shin (Water), herself using her primal chakra nature, Earth. Combining her nature with her siblings' ones, Tao and the siblings can pull off really strong combinations, creating 'False' Kekkei Genkai and even Kekkei Tōta, so to say - they gain powers for Dust Release (Wind, Earth and Fire combination), Tar Release (Water, Fire and Earth combination), and sometimes, if they drain their chakra completely, they can also pull off Blood Release (all five natures combination), the famous Kekkei Mora of their Shin-Lin Clan. Tao possesses Summoning Jutsu Technique just like all of her siblings. Her ninja animal companions are green lizards. She summons them at rare occasions, keeping them more as a reserve. Tao's Green Spirit soul energy allows her to quickly recuperate chakra, and rapidly get healed if she sustains damage (which rarely happens to her stable and strong body). Tao's Wood Style is as strong as the one of Hashirama Senju's - she can create huge jungles in one fell swoop, as well as build up a whole new village of wooden houses (what she actually did - she rebuilt Hidden Fir Village houses all by herself). Trivia *'Tao's name, 桃 (Táo) actually means "Peach" in Mandarin Chinese. '*'Tao's birth zodiac, Aries, is the opposite sign of the one of Lao's, the Libra, indicating on their strong rivalry. '*'Name 'Tao' firstly was thought through by the author according to the first letter of her own name, 'Tamuna', and Tao Shin was meant to acquire a lot of the author's own traits. Quotes '*(To Lao Shin) "Nobody cares for your opinions Lao, face it, soon you will have to hand over the leadership to your nephews or nieces, not to your children! You remember father's words, don't you? You will '''never' be able to have a man beside! Just come on, who will lay eyes on a blood-sucking monster like you?! It's impossible!"'' (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 9: Sisters Fighting for Leadership). *'(To Lao Shin) ''"And by the way, we're grown-ups already, we're not your babies anymore who did whatever bidding you said. We have our own paths to follow now. We want to revive our clan as well." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 9: Sisters Fighting for Leadership). *'(To Lao Shin) ''"Cry as much as you want, tears won't change the facts." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 9: Sisters Fighting for Leadership). *'"(To Lao Shin) ''"Lao... you are the true leader of our clan... Protective, passionate, wise... I was so wrong about you! Truth is, I'm ashamed to admit but, I envied you... I was jealous because you held such immense strength to raise us all alone, as if we were your children... And at the time we lost everyone, you were only seven, and you weren't scared to take the whole responsibility on your shoulders... You gave up on your dreams, your future, your private life, and even killed your soul in order to maintain our lives... I was such a fool to assume I could be a better substitute to you in any way... I couldn't even protect two of my sisters... You're a true hero Lao... Thanks a lot... Thank you... and please, please forgive me..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 13: 愛(Love)).